Family Nightmares
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: When everyone gets these strange dreams, Anya is sure something's not right. but, everyone's nightmares are coming true. And the worse part is, one of them is going to die! Who is it? And can Anya save the family?
1. Visions or Nightmares?

It was 2 am in the Robinson Mansion. Everyone wasn't getting any sleep, especially Anya and Wilbur. That reason was because; they all had nightmares of everyone dead, except themselves. Everyone woke up, every here and then sweaty. But, Anya's dream was different.

_Anya's dream…_

_She was running away from several poisonous thorns, carrying her injured brother. Her breathing was heavily as she ran to find safety. Everyone was gone, and the next one was Wilbur. Anya knew that she had to save him. But, he didn't make it. By the time Wilbur was taken, Anya fell on her knees and quietly wept. _

"_I'm all alone." she said. Suddenly, she felt someone place their hand on her head. She looked up, and saw a young, beautiful woman with white hair, and a dress._

"_You are not alone, child." the woman said, as she placed her finger on Anya's forehead. A little circle of light appeared. When the woman removed her finger, a crescent heart was marked on her forehead._

"_You have the power of love. And when your family is in danger, use it." the woman said as she disappeared._

Anya woke up breathing heavily.

"Calm down Anya. It was just a dream; nothing's going to happen." Anya said as she went back to sleep.

_Morning…_

When Anya was in the dining room, everyone was acting peculiar. So, Anya watched all of them carefully.

"Anya, do you want to know your fortune?" Wilbur asked. Anya turned her head facing her brother.

"Actually Wilbur, yes. But, why do you ask such a serious question?" Anya asked hoping her dream wasn't a vision.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Wilbur said.

A.N. I'm sorry this chapter is short. Actually, some chapters might be short, but please don't kill me. I will write more soon, after I finish some school work. Please review!


	2. The fortuneteller

**A.N. I would like to thank fanficboy12 for giving me a review of this story. Thank you! Keep reading!**

Anya went to her room, went on her laptop, and searched for any place that fortune tellers were close by. But, unfortunately for her, she did not find anywhere that fortune tellers were giving fortune. So, she decided to go for a short walk to think about what her dream meant. While she was walking, someone called her. She wasn't far from the Mansion.

"Hello! Sweetie! Would you like to see what your fortune says?" a voice said sounding like a witch.

"Uhm. Yes, I would." Anya said as she walked toward the old woman. The woman led her to a dark room.

"Sit child." the woman instructed.

"Now, tell me what you want to know." the woman said.

"Well… I had a dream last night. And I was running from these poisonous thorns, while carrying Wilbur because he was hurt. But then, I lost him. I started to cry, but then, a woman with white hair and dress told me I wasn't alone. And that's it." Anya explained.

"Ah, I know this fortune. Your family is in danger. Evil spirits will invade your family. But, I don't know who the woman is. So bye!" the woman said as she pushed Anya away.

"That's sure one weird fortune teller." Anya said. And she walked back home. The fortune teller watched carefully as Anya walked away.

"Oh, I will destroy her spirit." she said evilly.

_Robinson Mansion…_

When Anya came home, everyone was acting strange. They seemed to be cautious of everyone.

"_Ok… this is so not what I had in mind today." Anya thought. _So, she walked to the music room where Franny was conducting her frogs.

"Hey, mom! When is Frankie done with practice?" Anya asked.

"Oh, in about 5 minutes." Franny said miserable. Anya knew something was wrong then.

"Mom? Is something bothering you?" Anya asked her mother. Franny sighed.

"No, it's nothing sweetie. Now, you better get ready, because dinner's almost ready." Franny said as she placed a kiss on Anya's forehead.

"Alright mom." And Anya left the room. Franny sighed, as she watched her daughter walk away. "I hope I don't lose her." Franny returned to conducting the band.

Anya went to her room to think.

"Who are you?" Anya asked the thin air. Nothing. Anya sighed.

"Anya! Dinner's ready!" Franny called.

"Coming!" Anya yelled back.

In a few seconds Anya was rushing down the stairs. She sat in her seat next to Franny and Wilbur.

"What's for dinner, Carl?" Wilbur asked.

"Tonight it's… Chili!" Carl said. Everyone watched as the mini robots brought out their food. As everyone started eating, Carl also noticed that everyone was cautious. And Anya was hardly eating.

"Anya!" Carl whispered from under the table. She looked down and saw Carl's head.

"We need to talk." he mouthed.

"Later." She mouthed back.

A.N that's all for this chapter. But things won't be pretty in the next chapter.


End file.
